1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal transportation container for accommodation adjacent the rear seat and door of an automobile. More particularly this invention relates to a dog kennel for accommodation on the back seat of an automobile.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Traditionally, most owners of fairly large breeds of dogs have resorted to the purchase of station wagons and the like for the transportation of their animals. Normally the back compartment of the station wagon is partitioned off for the accommodation of the dog. However, many dog owners do not wish to purchase station wagons and the like and permit their dogs to be accommodated on the rear seat of their sedan automobile. Such accommodation of their dogs in the rear seat compartment imposes serious wear factors to the upholstery and a rapid deterioration of the interior of the vehicle.
When dogs are to be transported in a sedan automobile, the driver and front seat passengers are often distracted by the fact that the dogs salivate and shed hair on the clothing of the driver and passengers in addition to the front seat upholstery. Furthermore, there is the danger that if a passenger of the automobile opens the door of the car to get out, it is possible that the dog will jump onto the front seat and escape the vehicle which could impose a road hazard as well as be injurious to the dog. In addition, there is also the very real possibility of severe injury to driver and passengers should the driver be forced to come to an emergency stop or be involved in a collision. The dog in the rear compartment would not necessarily be prepared to brace for any defensive maneuvering and the force of the body of a dog, particularly one of the large or giant breeds, being catapulted against the head, neck and shoulder regions of the driver and passengers could possibly result in death, crushed vertebrae or dislocations, not to mention the injury to the animal should he be impaled on the steering column or be thrown through the windshield, side or rear windows.
Most police patrol cars are sedans and police dogs are traditionally transported in such sedan automobiles and sit on the back seat. However, the accommodation of such large breed dogs usually results in a rapid deterioration of the interior of the police car. It has been estimated that within one year of the purchase of a new patrol car, a dog may deteriorate the value of the interior of the car by at least $1,500. Such deterioration of the interior of the automobile is due to the dog sometimes chewing on door handles, soft upholstered panels or even the seats and carpeting. Additionally, there is the problem of infestation of the carpets and upholstery with parasites.
Prior art dog "crates" have been traditionally made of a collapsible, heavy gauge stainless steel, wire mesh, fiberglass or any combination thereof. While these containers are sufficiently portable in nature for use with small dogs and animals, a problem arises with large and giant breed dogs. The kennels made for these particular breeds are usually of a height and width that cannot be accommodated in the rear seating area without creating corner tears in the upholstery and roof padding, if in fact they can be assembled in an upright position at all. While a crate may be wedged in the rear seating area in a collapsed condition, there is not sufficient clearance for the four corner rods to be vertically inserted, these rods being necessary to support the crate in an assembled condition. Newer folding models still have a similar flaw in that while corner supports are not mandatory, the top of the crate becomes the main support and is of one piece construction, thereby needing at least the clearance of the width of the crate above it in order to complete assembly. Prior art fiberglass crates similar to those used by airlines for transporting pets on domestic and international flights are the most practical for use in a car as they assemble in two half sections that are bolted together longitudinally. While normally of sufficient size for a large breed dog, they are too small for the giant breeds as they are a maximum of thirty inches high. Many of the giant breeds require from thirty-two inches to thirty-eight inches at the shoulder in order to access the container. The rigid flooring of these crates also presents a problem. As the prior art dog container is designed to rest on a flat surface, when placed in an automobile, the crate rests solely on the rear seat itself. Most rear sedan seats have an average depth of twenty inches, the twenty inches gradually sloping towards the rear in a downward manner. The average large and giant breed prior art dog crate is at least twenty-four to thirty-two inches in width, the excess width either hanging over the edge of the seat or being tilted back to rest against the upper portion of the rear seat. Either of these two instances creates an unsafe environment for the dog as he is either riding at an angle at all times or, should the pet move about to turn around, possibly causing the crate to slide off the rear seat to wedge between the backs of the front seats, the floor and the rear seat itself. Still another drawback in prior art devices is the limited access to the dog as these crates are designed with only one doorway. In case of an emergency, accident or injury, these prior art devices may prevent timely removal of the pet from the transportation container should access to the one doorway be prevented by a jammed or damaged vehicle door.
The present invention provides an animal transportation container for accommodation within the rear compartment of a standard sedan automobile, the animal transportation container being supported on the rear seat of the automobile. Such animal transportation container is easily installed within the rear seating compartment of the sedan automobile and avoids the deteriorating effect that is associated with the normal transportation of dogs with a sedan. Furthermore, by means of the transportation container of the present invention, the dog is kept safely within the container until the owner is ready to remove the dog from the car thus avoiding danger to road traffic in the area and injury to the animal. By providing a transportation container disposed adjacent the rear seat of a sedan, the driver and passenger of the vehicle avoid the distraction and annoyance of soiled clothing, and the aggravation of the pet attempting to ride in the front seat while the owner is driving the vehicle.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art dog dividers and the like and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the ease with which dogs can be accommodated within the rear seat compartment of a standard sedan automobile.
Another object of this invention is to provide an animal transportation container in which the animal is enclosed within the rear seat compartment of a standard sedan vehicle.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an animal transportation container that prevents the dog from gaining access to the front seat of an automobile unless the owner permits the same.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an animal transportation container that avoids the deteriorating effect of a dog accommodated within the rear seat compartment of a standard automobile.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a drainage device which permits easy cleaning of the interior of the transportation container.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an animal transportation container which is easily assembled within the rear seat compartment of a sedan automobile.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an animal transportation container comprising a first and second receptacle element disposed on the rear seat support of the automobile and a closure disposed adjacent the first and the second receptacle elements for enclosing the first and second receptacle elements and a first access means defined by the container, the first access means being aligned with the rear door of the automobile for permitting controlled ingress and egress of the animal relative the container.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a lockable sliding glass window or lockable flap door disposed adjacent the front wall of the closure for permitting the exit of the dog from the container to the front seat of the automobile.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Particularly with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as limited to animal transportation containers for accommodation within the rear seat of a sedan model automobile, but should include such containers for accommodation within the rear seat compartment of any vehicle.